girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-02-07 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Wow, this has to be some kind of record for plot exposition, with our heros actually figuring stuff out correctly. But we still don't know whether Madwa is dead on the sub or alive on the dock. (We also don't know how the Lantern stops time for some people in its vicinity but not other people. If you're touching it, you're not affected?) I hope the good guys think to ask themselves "why would Tarvek want to betray Gil to Her Undying Majesty?" and come up with the correct answer, so they can help rescue Gil. Oh, and I'm pretty sure the tail of the bottom left speech balloon in panel 3 is pointing to the wrong soldier. Bkharvey (talk) 05:26, February 7, 2018 (UTC) : I agree that the word balloon tail is pointing to the wrong character. The Foglios are also being inconsistent about italicizing the names of ships. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:30, February 7, 2018 (UTC) : Pinging the part about how time stops for some people but not others. (Compare with Klaus's time-stopper, which affects him too.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:37, February 9, 2018 (UTC) P.S. I think Trelawney is wrong in saying that they wouldn't have known about the Audacious were it not for Gil hijacking the Ogo-Pogo. Monday it was the Audacious that first came to their attention; they wouldn't have known about the Ogo-Pogo if it hadn't failed in its assigned task of checking on the Audacious. Also, the fish with its tongue out in panel five is cute. Also, why is the weasel hanging out with Violetta instead of with Agatha? Bkharvey (talk) 06:11, February 7, 2018 (UTC) : What she meant is that someone with a time-stopping device has subtler and more efficient ways to deal with an inspection than hijacking the inspecting ship (it's bound to be more difficult and noticeable than to freeze time for a bit and leave the crew confused as to why they missed the ship they were checking on, for example). MasakoRei (talk) 06:47, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, I totally agree that it would have been stupid for Madwa to hijack the Serpent. All I think Trelawney is wrong about is that the good guys wouldn't have found out about the Audacious were it not for Gil's hijacking. I suppose she might mean that the "leak" on the Audacious wouldn't have been quite so suspicious, but they would have found out about its return to dock (and eventually about the confusion of the crew) anyway. Bkharvey (talk) 01:40, February 8, 2018 (UTC) : The weasel would get bored just staying on Agatha. While it is connected to Agatha I would expect it is still naturally curious and would want to explore everything. Argadi (talk) 15:07, February 7, 2018 (UTC) ::It could also be more safely extricated by a Smoke Knight if things went pear-shaped inside the sub than it would be on Agatha. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:09, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Volume 17 title In a recent update (backers only) the the Incorruptible Library Kickstarter, Kaja announced that the title of volume 17 is Kings and Wizards. See the news on the main page for more details and links. It seems as if the Foglios aren't using the "second journey start over" renumbering scheme lately. I sort of wish they hadn't come up with the whole "act one" and "act two" business in the first place. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:26, February 7, 2018 (UTC)